


Dreamy Eyed Prince

by teaandhunni



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Sleepy Sex, lots of cuddling and sappy kisses, noctis is a sleeping beauty and prompto is maybe too eager, rainy days are good for cuddlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandhunni/pseuds/teaandhunni
Summary: Another fic in which Prompto tries to get Noctis to wake up, one way or another.





	

His highness pulled the duvet in towards himself, making soft sleep sounds and readjusting subconsciously. His dark bangs fell across his forehead, just coasting above his eyelashes that went without so much as a twitch. It was nice, looking at him like this. He seemed peaceful. The crease between his eyebrows had smoothed, making him look younger and like everything was alright.

Prompto smiled to himself, corners of his mouth gently tugging. He felt the urge to kiss that spot between Noctis’ eyebrows so that he might never have to feel upset again. A quiet sigh came from Prompto’s mouth. He bundled himself up beside the prince, enjoying their toasty little nest as the rain pattered on the windowpane of their hotel room. They were lucky enough to find a place to stay the night before when it had started coming down. Noctis had been soaked and tired, stripping the wet shirt and pants that clung to his freezing body.

So here he lay the next morning, bundled up and half naked with his love. Noctis was breathing deeply, his chest rising and falling slowly. He held onto the blankets halfheartedly in his sleep, allowing Prompto to pull them up and scoot in closer from his relaxed position. He was always up first—not of the group, but surely between the two of them. Besides that, it was nice to see Noctis this way. The only sound between them was the muffled rain and Prompto’s own heartbeat in his ears. He chanced that kiss to the sleeping figure’s forehead, a blush blooming under his freckles. He wondered to himself why he felt so flustered, kissing Noctis in such a chaste way. And while he was asleep at that.

Noctis muttered something hushed, reaching out for Prompto with his eyes still shut. Prompto allowed himself to be pulled in close, easily slinging one arm over Noctis’ bare side. His skin was still cold, despite the blankets.

“You moved them.”

“What?” Prompto asked with a breathy laugh, questioning whether the prince was still out.

“My perfect blanket burrito,” Noctis sighed with a lilt in his voice, slurring a few syllables.

“Oh,” Prompto replied softly, pressing ever closer and pulling the blankets back in. Their chests touched lightly now, a kind of intimacy that made Prompto’s brain stutter like a typewriter’s carriage being pulled to the next line of a page.

Noctis snuggled into Prompto’s warm body, tucking his head into the crook of his collar. Prompto drew a sharp intake of breath, audibly unsettling the air around them. Noctis only made one of his sleepy groans in response, planting a kiss in the spot he had reserved.

He was out again quickly, Prompto’s frame relaxing around his already-sleeping one. His hand had found the tangle of blue-black hair in the meantime, his fingers unfurling the matting at the nape of his neck. Noctis didn’t seem to notice a bit, contentedly snoozing away as Prompto amused himself and tried to keep from rattling him awake again. His fingers traced their way downwards, dipping below his neck and finding the curves of his shoulderblades. Prompto gently, kindly pressed upon the skin there, as though he were touching something dear to him. He was being a sap and Noctis wasn’t even awake for it.

His hands glided lower, the roughness of his fingertips smoothing over the prince’s skin. When he reached the hem of Noctis’ underwear, he paused. He slowly, carefully pushed his thumbs underneath the waistband to massage Noctis’ hipbones for a long moment, savoring the way his sleeping form pressed into his hands as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He moved further in, reaching to cup Noctis’ balls and half-hard dick. It elicited a response from the other, and Prompto felt a light, sleepy moan against his shoulder. He traced his fingers along the underside of Noctis’ dick, stroking it lightly and amusedly as it twitched in his hand. Noctis gave a muffled sigh, his eyelashes beginning to flutter against his cheeks as he was roused from his rest.

“May I?” Prompto asked, barely above a whisper.

“Mm,” Noctis managed, his expression still soft and sleepy.

Prompto grasped Noctis’ cock more readily now, stroking it to full length at his own leisurely pace as Noctis continued to sigh dreamily without reservation. He pulled the underwear down to Noctis’ knees, lowering himself below the covers and coasting his hands along the other’s torso as he went. He rolled Noctis onto his back easily, grasping the base of his dripping cock and bringing it to his lips. He gave it a teeny kiss. He was sure it would make Noctis grimace, if he had the capacity for it right now.

Prompto continued with his shallow strokes, taking the head into his waiting mouth and lapping up precum. Noctis’ chest picked up the pace, no longer complying with a sleeping heart. Prompto cast the blankets aside enough with his free hand so that he could look up, watching his love clench and unclench his fists as they fumbled and reached for something to hold onto. Prompto worked his lips around the length in his mouth, taking it slightly further in and swirling his tongue around it as best he could manage.

“Ahh, fuck,” Noctis whined, his head foggy with bliss and dreams.

Prompto received this only as encouragement, spreading Noctis’ legs apart further so that he could readjust. He pumped Noctis as his head bobbed up and down, drool dripping to the base of the shaft. He felt weak, clumsy hands reaching for the hair at the crown of his head. His blonde locks were tousled and in disarray with sleep, so it looked quite sloppy. Noctis never minded, though. He thought Prompto’s bed head was goofy and cute. Not that he’d admit it.

Prompto gave a low moan in the back of his throat when Noctis pulled his hair. Noctis only keened at this, trying his best not to fuck Prompto’s mouth. The blonde rubbed at his inner thighs, giving easy-going and somehow relaxing attention to them. Noctis rolled his hips up slightly, and Prompto swallowed around his cock, taking it as deep as he dared to.

He pulled off a moment, leaving his prince dissatisfied and confused and sleepy. Prompto soon continued to move his hand though, stroking rather slowly and refusing Noctis the gratification he desired.

“Are you gonna come for me?” Prompto coaxed, leaning to kiss and nip lightly at Noctis’ thighs. Noctis had to think and stare a moment, the desire and preference for the other’s mouth overcoming him. He reclaimed the fistful of hair he had in his grasp, trying to bring Prompto back down on him.

“Hm?”

“Prompto, _please,”_ Noctis whined, angry at being subjected to this kind of talk. Not that he despised when Prompto was talkative, but he was feeling impatient.

“Please what?” Prompto kissed the tip of Noctis’ wet cock.

“I want,” Noctis sighed inwardly, a pretty flush on his pale cheeks. “Your mouth.”

And with that, Prompto was back to it, taking Noctis’ dick back into his mouth eagerly and pumping the shaft faster now. He heard a hitch in Noctis’ breath and felt his cock twitch and pulse in his hold. He was close now—Prompto could tell. He gave it a few more strokes and sucked in earnest, hearing the other’s moans catching in his throat.

“Prompto,” He gave a guttural moan, trying to warn the other. Prompto didn’t care though. He was prepared and he wanted it.

And so he had it. Noctis came into his mouth and Prompto let him ride out his orgasm, swallowing it all. Noctis was breathing heavily, panting as his abdominals convulsed in his wave of ecstasy.

“That’s icky,” Noctis sneered, turning up his nose.

Prompto met him at the head of the bed with a big kiss, effectively grossing out the other. He really hadn’t wanted to taste himself.

“I love you,” Prompto looked dreamy eyed, wrapping his arms around Noctis’ shoulders and leaning against his chest, feeling its erratic movement.

“You’re nasty, but I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the support and encouragement to write more promptis :") I really wanted to write some sleepy sex I think it's a cute idea so I hope you enjoyed!!   
> Prompto is Noctis' alarm clock Pt 2 Electric Boogaloo


End file.
